


Soul Seeking/Heart Lost

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a drunk Briton. Now some Nations are seeing double. Kallingard Obast stars in the first three chapters. His mission: to reclaim Brandenburk from Germany and put an end to their pain. With the help of Russia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot. The characters belong to Hetalia creator.

Heart Separated/ Seeking Lost  
Chapter 1  
Kallingard p.o.v

It began with Prussiya. No it began when he was the, Tectonic Knight. Back when they were truly young.  
Just two kids playing hide and seek. Of course there were others as well and not all of, them children.  
But then again age means nothing to a nation. Save when it came to fighting and sex. Only at their first days of life and only then if they, were lucky.  
Were most nations allowed a chance at childhood. He didn't think of his first days very often.  
He didn't see the point since most of his past. Was spent foolishly trying to, escape his love.  
Just like he was doing now but at least. This time he had every intention of returning, to Russia.  
After all it wouldn't due to invoke his lover's wrath. Not when he'd have a captive Prussiya soon.  
Kallingard shook his head and leaned against a tree. Both to calm down and to listen for pursuit.  
A few months ago he wouldn't have worried about, Russia following him. But that was before Russia made a bet, with Briton.  
A drunk Briton with several nations present. Himself included as well as the Baltics.  
Briton said something under his breath and everything, went dark. Kallingard wasn't surprised to hear Russia laugh.  
But the spell hadn't taken effect immediately. Once again Kallingard shook his head as, the memory played out...  
The world meeting had ended and most of the nations. Had decided to go bar hopping. Which meant he could spend time with his friends.  
While giving Deutschland an eyeful of what he lost. When Russia him be one with him. He was happier being Russian, than German.  
His awesomeness helped bag him the largest country's loyalty. After everything that had happened.  
During the war and the wall coming down. Gilbert Belsmicht was happy and sharing a drink, with Latvia.  
While Lithuania and Estonia. Kept a drunk Poland off the tables. "How long do you think Poland will stay, conscious Gil?"  
"Hard to say but it won't be long. Before someone has to fetch a bucket." Ravis laughed which made Gilbert grin.  
He liked seeing the boy happy. Out of the Baltics. Latvia was the first to want to be friends with him.  
Eduard was nice enough but preferred to hide, in plain view. While Toris tried to make him feel guilty.  
Over what happened to Felix. It hadn't worked out well for Toris since he didn't, like Poland.  
The guy had put to much faith in his allies. To protect him. Gilbert sighed when he saw Spain and France, enter the bar.  
He was happy to see them again. But he wondered if they still thought of him as Prussia.  
In most ways he hadn't changed since marrying Russia. Hell he even lived in a different house.  
Whenever he had work to do. He'd tried to explain that he wanted to remain friends. But so far they only got together, whenever Ivan.  
Decided to bring him to world meetings. Which didn't happen often enough for him. But at least Ivan had brought him to this one.  
So he'd enjoy himself and hope Ivan's good mood continued. The sound of tables and chairs crashing to the floor.  
Pulled Gilbert from his thoughts. Ravis looked like he was trying to decide. If he should help the other Baltics, get Poland back to their hotel.  
"I think the party is ending Ravis. Do you want to say goodbye now?" "Not just yet it sounds like someone, angered a drunk Briton again."  
Gilbert nodded and stepped closer to the doorway that, his friends had disappeared into.  
France saw him and walked over to him. "Hello Gilbert where have you been hiding?" "I wasn't hiding Francis. I came here with Latvia."  
Immediately a lustful smirk appeared on Francis's face. "Oh I didn't realize that Russia, let his subordinates play like that honhonhon."  
"He doesn't and it's not like that." Ivan doesn't like to share. Or at least he doesn't like it when his, household have sex without him.  
But he wasn't going to tell France anything about his, sex life. The man would make jokes, suggestions, and try to make out with or Latvia.  
Or both of them if he was drunk enough to forget about, Russia's pipe. Not to mention Hungary would hear about it, and risk a fight with General Winter.  
To sneak into their home and plant cameras. So she and Japan could do who knows what. With whatever images they captured before the cameras, were destroyed.  
France wasn't drunk enough to risk asking again and, chose to ask a different question.  
"Have you seen Turkey? Spain has been on the war path lately!" "I doubt that's the only reason he's mad but, Turkey left after the meeting."  
France almost always tried to seduce Romano whenever he, saw him. Most of those times Spain didn't let his anger, get the best of him.  
But when he did the results. Were always fun to watch. "Maybe you should stay in this room for a while France. Just in case Spain tries to chop your head off, again."  
"What a great idea thanks Gilbert!" Just as the almost drunk France passed him and, start talking to the others.  
Gilbert heard Briton yell something. That sounded like Latin. Then the lights went out and Gilbert felt like, something had wrapped.  
Around his body and sank into his skin. It wasn't painful but something felt, off in the air.  
As if he had lost territory and then had it, thrust back into him. The lights came on shortly after, that.  
"Well that was amusing!" Gilbert looked up and saw Ivan along with Germany and Spain. On the floor looking like the wind had been knocked out of, them.  
None of them were hurt but Spain glared at Briton. When the man knocked into Romano. On his way out of the bar still grumbling to himself.  
Ivan was off the floor and next to him in an instant. "Did he hurt you Gilbert I didn't think anything had, passed me?"  
It figured that Ivan would ask about his health. But he didn't answer right away. Instead he tried to focus on that feeling again.  
He was about to ask Ivan how he felt when he sensed, movement in front of him. Reddish eyes locked on his bruder's familiar form.  
It's almost funny seeing his bruder's eyes fill with, concern and pain. "Bruder?" For some reason seeing West like that made his heart ache.  
For what they could no longer have. But it also turned his stomach. He was going to answer West when he, noticed Ivan staring at them.  
As usual Ivan was smiling but his eyes were telling a, different story. A shudder ran down his spine.  
As he dragged his eyes back to Ludwig. "I'm fine West I just need some fresh air." Germany stared at him a moment longer.  
But he nodded and stepped away from him. Gilbert avoided Ivan and went outside but he didn't stop walking.  
It felt like he had to puke. But he couldn't stay, still. Every time he tried to stop walking it felt like, something yanked him forward.  
He kept going on like this until he found himself, surrounded by trees. He found a small clearing that seemed, deserted.  
But he still didn't feel better. Whatever had been pulling him seemed satisfied, enough.  
To let him sit down on the grass and catch his breath. He'd have to pay Briton a visit sometime.  
Just to make sure nothing else happened. His heart kept racing and soon his vision, began to blur.  
A moan escaped him and Gilbert. Started to tear at the grass. The skin on his hands felt cold while the, rest of his body felt hot.  
Tears were streaming down his face. Blinding him completely. Pain engulfed his body making him curl up on, himself.  
Yet still he could feel his limbs moving. Then he felt like he was being stretched. His bones became liquid and his skin seemed to be dough.  
Gilbert opened his mouth to scream. Then the world started to fade away... When he woke up Gilbert felt better but, not quite normal.  
Something was missing and he felt lonely...? His cell phone started to ring. It took him a minute to get it out of, his pocket and he took a breath.  
To make sure his voice was even. Before answering with a soft "hello." "Where are you Gilbert?"  
"Ivan?" "Who else would I be krollick?" "Are you all right?" "Nyet but I will be once you come home da."  
"Da I'll be home soon Russiya." He hung up before Ivan could question him again. It was a beautiful day to wake up in a park and his, suit didn't look to bad.  
Thanks to his awesome ninja skills he was able to sneak, back home. Before General Winter could use him for, target practice.  
No one was in the kitchen so he made some coffee and, went into the study. To see if Ivan had left him anything to, do today.  
Ivan wasn't an early riser unless he had to meet his, boss in Moscow. "Privet Gilbert did you bring me some?"  
Or if he was planning something nasty. "Nyet I didn't know you were awake yet."  
"I was waiting for you I'm glad you came back so soon, after I called. But why did you leave so suddenly I, looked and waited in the car for you."  
The study wasn't very large. It held a few bookcases and a desk. That faced a fireplace.  
Which was lit everyday for Ivan's comfort. Recently a couch had found it's way into, the study.  
Making the room cramped but conferrable. Gilbert sat on the couch and took a sip, before answering him.  
"Sorry about that I don't know what came over me I just, felt like walking." He took another sip and watched Ivan, to see his reaction.  
Russia still wore that creepy expression from the bar. But he called him krollik on the phone and Gilbert, since he got here.  
So maybe he's not mad at him? Russia slowly rose from the desk and walked in front, of Gilbert.  
"I need you to be honest with me Kalingard. Did anything else happen?" "Not really I just walked around, then I collapsed in a park."  
"Which one?" "I don't remember and why are you, asking anyway?" The look in Russia's eyes changed, slightly and his smile grew a bit wilder.  
"I have to show you something are you finished, with that cup?" Without waiting for an answer Russia, took the cup and placed it on the desk.  
Then he grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him to his, feet. Violet tinged red eyes locked with dark purple orbs, in confusion.  
"Am I about to see the basement again?" "Nyet this isn't a punishment now follow, me."  
Arguing with Russia had never worked well in the past. So Gilbert nodded and followed Russia into his bedroom.  
At first everything appeared normal. Until he saw the bulge in the blankets. "I see you were entertained while I was, away."  
"Oh yes that's one way of putting it but today will be, better da!" It wasn't uncommon for Russia to have multiple, lovers at one time.  
Sex was a punishment and a reward. Depending on the nation's status. In the household/union.  
He watched as Russia walked over to the bed. Then sit on the far side. "Come sit with us krolik."  
"No thanks I know how it feels..." To wake up after being forced to become one, with Russia for the first time.  
Then to realize that it wasn't a one time thing. And that everyone else knew it, and accepted it...  
Russia watched Gilbert and leaned over the body then, drew back the blanket. With a flourish to reveal... Russia?!  
"Still think you know how it feels pratzi? Stay there while I wake him." That last sentence was an unnecessary, order.  
Since Gilbert wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He watched Russia put his hand, on his sleeping twin's shoulder.  
Then shake it gently. "Wake up or else General Winter and, Belarus will join forces to steal our heart."  
Gilbert shudder at that image and saw Russia's eyes, fly open in a panic. "What are you saying something so awful-"  
"Ivan, Gilbert is here and seems to be in shock." Neither Russia said anything else. As they stared at Gilbert with, different expressions on their faces.  
"Ivan" looked at him with concern. Yet "Vanya" just seemed amused and pleased, with himself.  
"Gilbunny why are you so quiet did Vanya scare you?" Ivan glared at Vanya before rising from the bed.  
"I'll hurt him if he did." This only seemed to amuse Vanya more but he kept his, voice calm as he said.  
"Please forgive me but this seemed the best way to, explain the situation." Ivan didn't seem entirely, convinced but in the days that followed.  
Vanya proved to be very persuasive. Regarding every aspect of their lives and in, controlling General Winter.


	2. How to deal with 2 Russias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except plot

Chapter 2  
Kallingard p.o.v

 

Which is why he had to stop thinking about the past and, get moving! Ivan had made Vanya promise.  
To keep the General in check when Gilbert was outside. But all that gave him was a promise to keep his, limbs safe from frostbite.  
Or being buried alive in a sudden blizzard. Vanya never said what would happen. If he caught Gilbert outside of the, border before General Winter found him.  
Kallingard had no intention of finding out how different, Vanya is from the original Russia.  
One thing that he had learned was that neither of, them. Had wanted him to leave the house.  
Even if it was just to go to Kallingard. So he couldn't allow any of them to catch up, before he found Prussiya.  
They would still be angry with him. But if he found his other half. Then they would be distracted from punishing him, right away.  
Kallingard started to run again. The trees seemed to fly past in his excitement. As soon as possible he would, find the car he'd rented then he could begin.  
The next phase of his plan. All he had to do is get through the trees and-yes! A glint of metal revealed the, non-descript car with germen plates.  
Now all he had to do was find Prussiya and get him, away from Deutschland. The car was good for off road travel, which would be useful later.  
Everyone knew that Deutschland kept dogs around, his property. He didn't know if he smelled like Prussiya.  
But he still spoke germen perfectly. Hopefully that would be enough but if the, spell worked on Deutschland the same way.  
That it did on him and Russia then he wasn't taking, any chances. It had been a long time since he'd been in, Deutschland's house.  
But even if he'd never been there. The natural attraction between nations. Would've guided him to the house that, Prussiya lived and called home.  
It was also the house that haunted Kallingard's dreams...

The first night had been awkward and tense. As first Ivan then Vanya explained how, they came to be.  
"I didn't feel well so I drove home and fell asleep." For some reason Ivan spoke normally while Vanya used a, royal "we" thing.  
"We did wait for you to join us Krolik but the spell, knocked us out. Within moments of reaching the bed."  
Vanya got off the bed and hugged Ivan. Which seemed to please him since he smiled, and finished the explanation.  
"When I woke up Vanya was here. We've been waiting for you since then." "You fell asleep Ivan."  
"I'm sorry I'm just tired from the spell I think." "To tired to help me with Gilbert?"  
That woke Ivan up. "Nyet I'm never to tired to play, with Gilbunny!" Gilbert ran out the door hearing an ehh?, sound.  
Followed by their footsteps as they both came after him. He wasn't entirely sure why he was running since punishment, didn't happen.  
In Russia's bedroom anymore. But he didn't trust Vanya to behave with Ivan awake.  
No matter how long he stayed with Russia. There would always be times when he, had to flee.  
He made it to the front door and had his hand on the, knob. When the temperature dropped and Gilbert found, himself sprawled on his back.  
He looked up as the door opened and the general. Came into the house. Never one to show fear easily/running from, Russia doesn't count.  
Since it can save his life./Gilbert got back to his feet and nodded to the old man.  
"Good morning General how have you been?" Ever since he became Kallingard the general, has acted strangely around him.  
Almost like he wanted to eat or severely harm him... "Well enough where is Russiya?"  
"Upstairs." He stepped out of the general's way still, hoping he could escape the house.  
But fate wasn't on his side just yet. "Ah General Winter good morning!" The look on the general's face when he saw, the two of them was priceless but Gilbert didn't laugh.  
There had been to many times. When the general almost killed him. Or his allies to allow a too comfterable, expression in his presence.  
Somehow he wasn't surprised that Vanya came towards them, first. "Please shut the door and come with me General. I'll explain everything in the study."  
Ivan came up to Gilbert and wrapped his arms around him. While the general shut the door.  
"Shall we come to Vanya?" "Nyet Ivan why don't you have breakfast with Gilbunny da?" "Da! Come Gilbunny let me make you something tasty. To make up for scaring you into, running away from us!"  
"I'm not hungry Ivan." "Don't listen to him Ivan he just had coffee since coming, home. While you're at it. Please make enough for the general and myself we'll join, you momentarily."  
"Shall we wait for you to join us then?" "Nyet if Gilbunny isn't distracted and, made content soon. He'll try to run away again and we, don't want that da."  
"There's no reason to worry about that anymore! I'm just going to Kallingard while you, two put yourselves together. Now let go of me Ivan."  
It wasn't until he felt the pipe hit his head. That he realized that Vanya had, moved in front of him.  
It wasn't enough to knock Gilbert out. Or even make his vision go spotty but it did, make Gilbert see Vanya differently.  
Vanya put the pipe away and tilted Gilbert's face up to his. With his hand and forced him to look into his eyes.  
The look in them made it impossible to argue. "You will help Ivan make breakfast and, eat it while you wait for us."  
The response came from his GDR days. "Yes Master Russia." Ivan tightened his arms and held Gilbert closer.  
While Vanya patted his head. "Good boy make something tasty da. Please come this way General. We have much to discuss before we eat."  
General Winter didn't say anything. As he followed Vanya to the study. When they were gone Ivan let go of him.  
"Let's go now Gilbunny. It shouldn't take Vanya long to explain." No but what else are they going to talk about?  
"Fine what are you in the mood for?" But I still want to leave because something is, wrong here.  
Ivan tried to engage him in small talk. But Gilbert barely responded beyond asking for, something.  
Even once the meal was done and started to be eaten. Gilbert still remained mostly silent.  
"Gilbert please talk to me." "What do you want to talk about?" "Anything is fine just as long as we're talking."  
"Why do you want to talk so much?" One of Ivan's hands covered his before he could, move away.  
"I don't like it when your quiet. It makes me feel like you want to disappear forever." "Now you're just being dumb of course I don't want to disappear."  
That was something that would never change. Kallingard would die for Russia if he, had to.  
But he wasn't going to commit suicide. He should've died after the war but his, awesomeness was to much.  
For any amount of paperwork to extinguish. So here he sat with Ivan. Almost 60 years later and he still had no idea.  
How to handle his lover when he got like this. At least when it was just Russia. Gilbert only had to deal with his phschoatic rage or depression.  
One at a time now he had to worry about. Keeping them both happy. Or risk getting torn apart in some fucked up tug, of war.  
Which reminded him of another matter. "Ivan how long have you two been separated?" "Since late last night or early morning I think why?"  
"Where does Vanya sleep?" "In our bed of course." "The same one you expect me to, share."  
For a while Gilbert and Ivan ate in silence while, Ivan thought about his words. He was still thinking when Vanya and the general came, into the room.  
"Look General they left plenty for us isn't that nice, of them." "I already told you I don't have time for this, Vanya."  
Vanya sat down next to Gilbert. Indicating for the general to sit next to Ivan. With a wave of his hand and a smile that grew wider.  
Once the man sat down. "I know that you're busy General, Winter but I think it's important. That we get along. Especially since it's been proven how little we can, trust our neighbors."  
"Does that mean we can invite our sisters, the Baltics, and China for dinner soon?"  
"Nyet Ivan I don't think they'll be able to handle two, of us." "But what if it isn't just us Vanya? A lot of nations were present. When Briton cast his spell. Perhaps if we contacted one of the, ones who fell-"  
"Have you forgotten what happens when we trust others, Ivan. Because the two that fell. Might try to take Kallingard away!"  
Gilbert flinched at his land title instead of his, human name. Normally nations do go by their land names.  
Unless they're family or close friends. Russia had always called him Gilbert, ever since Prussiya was wiped off.  
The map and he became East Germany. Why did Vanya call him Kallingard? Ivan reached over and placed his other, hand on top of Gilbert's.  
"Of course I haven't forgotten that. But they can't just take him away because of, a spell."  
Vanya looked at Gilbert then to the general to see, him nod his head. Then Vanya placed his hand over theirs, and squeezed lightly.  
"I don't know what the excuse will be. If the spell did the same thing to Spain, and Germany-"  
Gilbert yanked his hand away and stood up. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Vanya. It's nice to know how trusted I am around here."  
He left the kitchen before he said anything worse and, headed to Russia's room. Since it was just the [two?] of, them Russia had him share his bedroom.  
It had been an act of trust as much as convenience for, warmth and love making. But now that Vanya was being, paranoid about him and everyone else except Ivan.  
Who had just sat there and let him go when Russia. His Russia would never have said, that.  
Even in his moments Russia had never acted like that. The possibility that Deutschland, and Spain joining forces to steal him away.  
Did exist but it had always been there after the war. Of course it wasn't only with, Spain but now that Briton had doubled them...  
He shook his head and went into Russia's bedroom and, quickly took out his things. If either of them wanted to sleep with him.  
{Which he knew they would once they got over each other.} Then they would have to find him first.  
Russia has a very interesting house. It's full of long hallways and some of, them.  
Are blocked off or unused since the union was dissolved. But there was also a couple of hidden passages that he could, hide in.  
One was hidden in Russia's wardrobe. So he could hide from Belarus. The other one was in the basement and, that's where the albino decided to go.  
Russia only used that passage for breaking in his, new toys. So any sane broken toy would never want to come, back down this passage willingly.  
But that's what made it so perfect for Gilbert's plan. However Gilbert knew that he would be found and punished.  
Russia always found him eventually. But he hoped that by that time his point, would've been proven.  
He would also need food and water. If he took any from the pantry instead of the kitchen. Then they might think he left the house and he'd have more, time.  
To sort out his feelings. All he had to do was avoid getting caught while he took, the food and other supplies.  
But first he had to get to the basement and into it's, hidden passage. To put away his stuff and see what else, he could do to make the passage livable.  
So far he'd gotten lucky no one had left the kitchen yet. He listened to their voices as he went past the kitchen.  
He kept going until he came to a door that concealed the, stairs. That would take him to the basement.  
He tested the doorknob. {Good it's unlocked and hopefully empty.} The last time he'd been down here was, right before the wall fell.  
But nothing had changed since then. The stairs and railing are made of metal and, the rest of the room.  
Is either concrete or silvered/rusty metal. Russia kept the room this way. So his toys would know that if need, be he would use various torture methods on them.  
Then treat the wounds afterwards. Gilbert shuddered and made his way. Over to the far wall covered in mirrors, and pressed one in the corner.  
Where two pieces formed a heart and pushed against the, wall. Hearing a light click he touched the heart again and, the wall moved far enough.  
For him to slip through and take in his new "room." Plain sterile walls, a mattress with a blanket and pillow, and a toilet/sink.  
Set side by side across from the bed with a couple of, feet of floor. It wasn't very warm but it would do and he, knew where some extra blankets.  
Were kept so he would be fine with what he could get, from the pantry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just figured out how to add a chapter sorry for the confusion.


	3. victory is both easy and scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallingard finds a drugged Prussia and takes him away only to encounter a certain someone with a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the first arc.

Chapter 3  
Kallingard p.o.v

 

He could see the house at last soon he could confront, Prussiya and find out why. He left him alone that night.  
Not to mention get some much needed payback. For the fuck up dreams he'd been, having ever since he hid in that room.  
Which had worked perfectly since no one had found him. According to his watch it was just before 2:00 a.m..   
No lights were on and he could hear the dogs roaming, around. So far none of them have raised the alarm.  
There was no sign of any other security but he still, hadn't left the car. Something was going on with Prussiya.  
But something told him to wait. Just because it looked quiet didn't mean it was and, if his dreams weren't dreams.  
Then he couldn't stay in the car much longer. Prussiya needed to be saved. Whether he wanted it or not his other, was going to come with him tonight.  
Ivan and Vanya would help him. Protect his misguided self. In time Prussiya would get better and maybe help, them conquer the world.  
{Prussiya will probably insist that Deaushland be, left alone.} But that would be worked around in due time.  
He wasn't sure what made him leave the car just then. But whatever it was had him running.  
Towards the house at full speed and just like the night, in the park. He couldn't stop moving even when the dogs, noticed him.  
The first one to reach him was a germen shepherd. He braced himself for the first, bite.  
But his scent must be the same as Prussiya's since it, never came. Instead the dog ran around him and acted, playful.  
The same thing happened with the other dogs. They followed him as he ran around, the house until he found a small window.  
That led into the basement. He got down on his knees and looked through it. There was enough light from the moon, for him to see that it was empty.  
To a casual glance the basement. Is a well-lived in bedroom but he knew better. The bed might get napped on but no one actually slept, here.  
The force that was compelling him to move. Needed him to understand that fact. It needed him to get inside now!  
Kallingard stared at the window more closely. The latch was left undone. He pressed his hands against the glass.  
After a moment it slid upward and Kallingard had, enough space to slide in. The only problem was the desk, placed directly beneath it.  
Prussiya had set a framed drawing of Fritz on it and he, didn't want. To knock it down but he couldn't see any other, way.  
To get inside without touching the desk. The force pulled him again. It didn't care about the picture.  
It wanted him to get inside the house right now! He slid his head, with arms outstretched to help guide him through the window.  
When his hands touched the desk. He braced himself for a moment. Then quickly pulled himself through and over the, desk.   
His awesomeness saved Fritz's picture. But it didn't help his head from hitting, the floor hard.  
{At least I didn't make much noise otherwise they'd, be here by now.} That thought gave him little comfort.  
Since it meant that both Aryans. Were with Prussiya and if they turned out to be the, same as Ivan and Vanya.  
Then they wouldn't go far from each other for long. Or leave Prussiya alone if one, of them turned out to be paranoid.  
Or controlling like a Nazi. Which would be just his luck if he wound up having to fight.  
Either way it didn't matter how either Deaushland acted. They had his Prussiya and if he had to kill them.  
Then he would and not think twice about it later. All that mattered was getting Prussiya, away from here.  
He looked around the basement one last time. Then he took Fritz's picture and, slid it under his coat.  
There was only one staircase so he went up them, to the first floor. Everything was quiet and the moonlight, gave him enough light.  
To avoid bumping into anything as he shifted some, furniture. Around just in case they came down the stairs.  
He didn't think it would come to that but if he took, Prussiya. Out the front door. Then hopefully Deaushland would trip and fall.  
Or at least get banged up and slowed down. The first floor consisted of a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and study.  
The bedrooms were upstairs. Along with another bathroom if he remembered right. It has been so long since he was here.  
The force tugged him again and Kallingard went up the, stairs. Deaushland's bedroom was the farthest down the hall.  
Kallingard concentrated on moving quietly and stopped by, the door. He heard nothing for a moment.  
Then a soft moan and voices drifted through the wood. Kallingard pulled out a gun from a pocket and waited.  
Once he hadn't heard anything. Other than breathing and the bed had stopped, moving for a few minutes.  
He put his hand on the knob and opened the door quickly, and looked at the bed. Two blonde's and an albino lay, wrapped in each other's arms.  
With the albino in the middle. The sight might've been cute once. It was satisfying to put a bullet, in both blonde heads.  
But Prussiya didn't wake up as suddenly as he thought. Prussiya opened his eyes slowly and his pupils were, dilated.  
"Well that explains some of it can you stand or do I drag, you?" (How dare they drug him!)  
Prussiya looked at the dead blondes then pushed off the, blanket. "I'll come with you." He didn't say anything about how strained his voice was or, his pained movements.  
His dreams had warned him about Prussiya's living, conditions. Kallingard pulled out some pants from the, closet and a coat then held them out to Prussiya.  
"Put the coat on now you can worry about the pants in, the car." "How far is it?" "Not far enough."  
With that said Kallingard shot the blonde's again. He ignored Prussiya's pain and, pulled him downstairs.  
"Your boots-" "Are right by the door I'll put them on, later." This puzzled Kallingard but it wasn't that, far to the fence.  
He pushed Prussiya towards the door. "Head for the fence and hurry I'll be right, behind you."  
Prussiya nodded and grabbed his boots. Once they were out the door the dogs came back. Prussiya couldn't run very well at first but he kept up, with minimal urging.  
Kallingard thought about setting the house on fire. But Prussiya had grabbed his hand, and seemed to be the one leading.  
(Why does Prussiya have to make himself look guilty?) He stopped thinking and kept on, running.  
They reached the fence when they heard shouting. It was impossible to tell what was, being said but it was clearly angry.  
Prussiya glanced at him then pulled himself over the, fence. He didn't think about what that look meant.  
He just spared a glance at the house then pulled himself, over the fence. Prussiya hadn't waited and he forced, himself.  
To go faster and caught up quickly. "This way." Two albinos turned together and, ran.  
Always within reach of the other. Until finally they came to the car. "That was to easy."   
"Shut up and get in the car." A lot of things had been to easy lately. But his awesomeness would see them through.  
Prussiya got in and pulled on the pants and boots. Kallingard took a final look around and spotted some, movement.  
Back near the house that looked to stealthy for a dog. He got into the car and started to drive.  
(Good thing I know how to keep the headlights off.) He'd worry about traffic laws, later.  
Prussiya stared out the window quietly. (What's wrong with him?) "What did they do to you?"  
"Not yet let's focus on crossing the border." He blinked at that and didn't, say anything else.  
The drive was quiet and except for a few other late, night drivers uneventful. It wasn't until they reached, Kallingard.  
That Prussiya spoke again. "You haven't won they'll come here eventually." "Are you going to fight me?"  
(Am I going to have to shoot him?) That would be difficult while driving. "Nein I don't want to fight you."   
"Good that makes two of us from now on. We have to stay together." "Is that what he wants?"  
"If you mean Russia then doubtless they'll be pleased, to see you. Though I'm not sure when that'll be."  
"They didn't send you to capture me?" "Nyet I came for you and to stop the dreams. That reminds me how've your dreams been Prussiya?"  
"It's Brandenburg and my dreams were of you hiding." "I promise to tell you all about, it as long as I can call you Prussiya."  
"You would've told me anyway." "Da and I want to know everything about you." Prussiya looked at him then and nodded his head.  
"You first." "It's pretty much what you already know. I spent most of my time hiding, in the basement."  
"Why you're one with Russia?" "Why did you come with me?" Silence then. "It's still your turn."  
So he gave in and told Prussiya about his life. It took up the rest of the drive, and no one saw them enter his house.  
"Well that's it like I told you I spent most of my time, in the basement. Do you want a drink?"  
"Do you have any beer?" "What kind of question is that of course I have beer." Prussiya smiled and Kallingard relaxed.   
(He's going to be fine.) "The living room is to your right please wait there. While I get us some beer."  
Prussiya nodded and did as he asked. As soon as he heard Prussiya settle into a chair. Kallingard went into the kitchen.  
It wasn't until he reached the fridge and opened it. That he saw Vanya standing by the, back door.  
With a gun in his hand and a deadly aura surrounding him. Kallingard pulled out two beers and stepped back.  
Allowing the fridge door to close on it's own and give, Vanya time. To say something or shoot him.  
When he did neither he turned and led the way. To the living room and almost, laughed at the sight.  
Of Ivan squishing Prussiya in a bear hug. "Kallingard help get him off of me!" If it wasn't for the gun pointed at, him.   
That comment would've made him drop the beer. (This is to weird for me to stay sober.) Up until that point Ivan had his face buried in, Prussiya's hair.  
But when he called out. Ivan looked up and saw them and grinned. "Look Yanya we've got a second Gilbunny! Now we don't have to worry about, wearing Kallingard out!"  
This earned a laugh from Vanya. But Kallingard could still feel the murderous aura. So he walked over to Ivan and Prussiya.  
"Hello Ivan would you please let Prussiya have his, beer?" Ivan grinned and loosened his grip but still, held onto him.  
"I'm not sure if I should do that. It seems that Vanya was right about you." "What do you mean?"  
He risked looking back at Vanya. To see him putting the gun away. "He means that you've gotten bolder since, the spell."  
He didn't pull out the pipe but the aura was still there. "First you hide from us. Then you run away and reconnect, with your other half-"  
"I didn't run away the only reason that I left was to, save Prussiya!" "Then why didn't you come to us for, help or leave a note?"  
"Because I didn't want you to hurt me before I found him." This seemed to puzzle Vanya.  
"So now that you found him I can hurt you?" "Don't pretend you care we know, you'll do whatever you want."  
Something flashed in Vanya's eyes and he looked at, Ivan and nodded before saying. "You can let go of him now we have important things to do."  
Ivan immediately let go of Prussiya and clapped his hands. "Yay no punishment." "I didn't say-"  
"Nyet we're not punishing Kallingard instead we're, taking them home." Before Vanya could argue more, Prussiya moved towards the wall farthest away from them.  
"I'm not going back to that house." His right hand went up to hold his iron cross. While he glared and tensed his body, to run or fight.  
Kallingard wasn't sure if Prussiya knew what he'd do. If anyone moved for him. Fortunately neither Russia seemed to be in a hurry.  
Ivan sat down on the couch and gestured for Vanya to, join him. "Stop scaring him and sit with me."  
Vanya did as he was told but he positioned himself so, that he could see everything. In the room and react quickly in case he had to.  
When no one did or said anything for a while. Kallingard took it upon himself.  
To get Prussiya away from the wall. He held up the beer and said. "I don't mind drinking both of them. But you still haven't told me why you, left me for Deaushland."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will star the awesome Prussia.


	4. Prussia reveals all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it starts to earn the mature rating enjoy the germancest.

Chapter 4

Prussia/Brandenburg p.o.v.

How the hell did this happen? He'd gone to bed with his brothers. Only to be kidnapped by himself and to top it off.  
He's surrounded by Russians! His awesomeness had kept him sane since the spell, but dealing with two Russia's!  
It's no wonder that Kallingard had chosen to hide. Rather than try to confront them and try to leave the room.  
(He'd never make it past the couch.) Brandenburg stepped forward and took a beer.  
He drained half of it in one gulp and glared at Kallingard. "I never said anything about telling Russia."  
Kallingard drank some of his beer then stared at Prussia. "If you don't want to talk that's fine but we have, to do something soon. Or they'll get impatience and, want to leave."  
"I'm not going to Russia." Kallingard finished his beer and grinned. "I'm getting more beer does anyone else want, something to drink?"  
"Only if you have vodka." "Vodka da!" Prussia finished his beer and Kallingard took, the bottle and went into the kitchen.  
Once he couldn't see his "kidnapper" anymore he turned around. It made no difference if he could see the Russians, all the time.  
Kallingard seemed protective of him. (But will he help me if either Russia, attacks me?)  
A part of him wished that Kallingard hadn't come for him. But another part felt relief that for now.  
He didn't have to deal with Heinrich. He'd just had to worry about Heinrich hurting Ludwig.  
"Um excuse me but what do we call you?" He looked over to the couch. "What?" "Your name is it still Gilbert or, do you go by something else?"  
"That's what I'd like to know here Ivan hand Vanya his, please thank you." (So the one that hugged me is Ivan.)  
"I've just went by Gilbert." "So have I hmm why do you think that is?" He shrugged at Kallingard's, question and took his beer.  
"I don't know why is it so important?" Kallingard just shrugged and drank some beer. While Ivan seemed to be deep in thought.  
Prussia looked over at Vanya and found violet eyes, locked on him. The Russian smiled and used his vodka to, indicate a chair near the TV.  
"Why don't you sit down Gilbert. You must be exhausted after everything that's happened."  
Kallingard sat on the arm next to Ivan and stared at, Gilbert expectantly. "I guess I do feel tired."  
Prussia said as he sat in the offered chair. Vanya looked at Ivan and when Ivan, put his arm around Kallingard.  
This made Gilbert tense again. But Kall didn't seem to mind-! "Kall!" He blinked and stared at his counterpart to, see if he caught on.  
He did. "Alright I'll be "Kall" and you can be "Gil"!" This actually made him laugh since he was little West, hated calling him.  
Gil or hearing anyone call him that and yet...it felt right. Especially when Ivan said.  
"Da now we have a Gilbunny and a Kalbunny!" "Nein we're not rabbits." "What he said. If you have to call us something."  
"Then it had better be awesome!" Vanya chose that moment to chime in. "Very well then you shall be called...The awesome bunny twins."  
"Nein." "Nyet!" For some reason the two of them, speaking at the same time. Was very funny to the Russians.  
They stopped laughing. When Kall lurched away from Ivan, and sat on the floor next to Gilbert.  
"If you keep making stupid jokes then we'll never hear, his story." Gil frowned at Kal and finished his beer.  
"Why do you want them to know when you already do?" "Because they can help." "No one can help me that's my job."  
Confused expressions were his only response until Kal said. "I'm a part of you and Russia we'll help you."  
Stubbornly he shook his head and tried to think of a, convincing argument. Before a minute had gone by a hand, identical to his own gripped his arm.  
"Stop trying to distance yourself from me that's one, of your problems." He stared at the hand and placed his on, top of it.  
"You're blowing this out of proportion." The hand tightened on his arm. "Prove it."  
He removed Kal's hand and held it in both of his. (Where did my bottle go?) "I guess I should start with that night...

 

The first thing he noticed was the pain and feeling hollow. You'd think the sight of himself lying next to him.  
Would freak him out. But the only thing it did was, fill him with regret and a bit of relief.  
Because now he didn't have to worry about Russia. Somehow he knew it was safe. To return to his brother's side just, like he promised he would.  
Before his capital was made one with Russia. He looked at Kallingard one last time. Then got up and made his way back, to see if any nations were still at the bar.  
There wasn't but the bartender. Said that the last to leave. Was Spain, France, the Italy twins, and his brother.  
Japan had left with Greece and Turkey shortly before them. He thought about calling ahead.  
But decided against it and left the bar with a grin. (West doesn't need to know just yet. I can take my time getting back home.)  
Because that house in Berlin had become his home, during WW2 and nothing. Could change how he felt about the, city and his brother.  
When he did make it home it was well past lunch time but, not quite dinner. Gilbert opened the door and called out.  
"West I'm home!" At first the house was silent but then, a blonde head peered at him from the kitchen.  
"Bruder?" "Surprised West I've come home with my awesomeness." It didn't take long before he found himself, in his brother's arms and laughing.  
"I'm so happy to see you where did you go last night?" "Nowhere I woke up in a park and I wanted to enjoy the sun, a bit that's all."  
"Well at least you're back safely do you want anything?" "Nein I'll just take a shower and relax until dinner's ready."  
"All right Bruder I'll call you when it's done." Prussia nodded and went to his room. To get a change of clothes then make his way to the bathroom.  
The shower went by peacefully. But something made him uneasy. He didn't take a nap but he did lay down on, his bed.  
It wasn't long before he heard Ludwig's voice calling, him to share the meal. When he came into the kitchen he, wasn't surprised to see two of them.  
Though it became clear that they expected more than the, calm indifference. That he showed them.  
As he tore into the wurst and potatoes. "Mm man did I miss germen food." "Didn't Russia feed you anything, decent while you lived with him?"  
"Sure but it was mostly Russian food." Heinreach didn't join in the small talk, until dinner was over.  
"So bruder you no longer belong to Russia?" "Ja I'm done with the motherland." "That's good we've missed you greatly."  
"I've missed you to." Nothing else happened until they went to bed. Gilbert didn't know how long he slept.  
Before he heard the door open and two sets of, footsteps come towards him. "What's wrong Wests?"  
"Sorry to wake you bruder but we couldn't sleep." Instinctively he moved closer to the wall but someone's, hand stopped him.  
"Big bruder is it all right if we sleep on either side of you?" Even though it was phrased as a question the, hand had tightened enough.  
To let him know it wasn't really a request. "Of course you can just let me move off, the bed."  
Instead of letting go and moving away Heinreach scooped, him up bridal style and said. "You first Ludwig then I'll give him to you."  
"Ja Heinreach." They watched as a shadowy figure, crawled past them and into the bed.  
Then Heinreach gently placed him next to Ludwig. Who immediately asked if he was comfy.  
"Ja I'm just a little cold hurry up Heainreach so we can, pull the blanket up." "All right bruders here I come."  
Heinreach's voice was full of amusement. As he layed down beside them and pulled the, blanket over them and it wasn't until.  
Gilbert felt Ludwig's arms around him that he found out why. Perhaps it was something that they planned together.   
Or Heinreach talked Ludwig into it or vice versa. But Ludwig made the first move by, kissing his neck.  
Heinreach kissed him on the lips in a less gentle way but, was still soft. Compared to the next kiss he stole from him.  
Ludwig slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off. The second Heinreach pulled away so the shirt could get off.  
Gilbert used the chance to sit up in bed. "I thought you wanted to sleep." "We do but we need to make it official, in every way."  
"Make what official I'm your bruder. My loyalty has always been to you." "Then stop talking and come here."  
Heinreach pulled him back down. So his back was flat against the mattress then, Heinreach straddled him.  
"Hold on Heinreach if he doesn't want to do this-" "Shut up this is the only way for us to protect each other, and our land if Russia-"  
"Russia isn't going to come after me but if you really, want to do this..." (I can't fight both of them and Ludwig, doesn't want to hurt me. So the only thing I can do is, make it easier. For all of us.)  
Both of them waited while he finished thinking then, before they could react. Gilbert head-butted Heinreach in his chin and pushed him away.  
Then he grabbed Ludwig and kissed him. Heinreach made a choked sound but didn't do anything.  
Once Gilbert pulled away a little. He looked over at Heinreach and said. "If you want to be my lover then act, like it. Otherwise you'll just be another rapist no, different from Russia."  
(If this doesn't convince him nothing will!) Ludwig gently pulled him closer when, Heinreach layed down beside them.  
"I'm nothing like Russia." "That's good to hear now would you like to prove it?" "How?" If it wasn't for Ludwig's gentle touches.  
He would've stopped and gone to sleep. But even if he had shamed Heinreach into, leaving him alone tonight.  
Heinreach still wanted to sleep with him. If he could only do this once then he'd, make it count.  
Gently so he didn't startle Ludwig or appear heaisatant or, weak in front of Heinreach. Gilbert kissed his bruder then put his arms around him.  
"East!?" "Sometimes I like it rough but right now since, this is our first..." (What the hell do I call this am I letting them rape me?)  
Ever since the war he and West have been dubbed monsters. By those who write about it for history.  
It's a title that Gilbert wears proudly. His bruder will always be the most important, thing to him so taming Heinreach will be easy.  
All he has to do is seduce them to prove his loyalty. Heinreach just watched them quietly until Gilbert glared, at him.  
"If you changed your mind. I'm not doing a second round!" "Ja come on Heinreach you're the one who said we should do, this together."  
"All right then but don't expect me to hold back." That was something that never, changed over the days of living together.  
Heinreach mixed tenderness with speed and Ludwig...Made everything bearable enough for, him to come.  
Once they pulled out of him Heinreach left to get a cloth, and cleaned them. He cleaned himself last and crawled next, to Gilbert.  
"Good night little bruders I hope you enjoyed it." Heinreach snorted and wrapped his arms around him.  
Ludwig did the same and they fell asleep. For a long time Gilbert thought about, what he agreed to do for his bruders.  
Then he fell into an uneasy dream filled sleep and longed, for something. That he couldn't identify over the, weeks that passed since then.  
But whenever he shared his bruder's bed. (Which happened a lot.) Gilbert would feel something want to take him, away from his family.  
Perhaps that's what made Heinreach. Angry enough to need more "proof". Ludwig had gone to a meeting with his, boss and wouldn't return for hours.  
Heinreach had waited until lunch time before striking, out at him with a fist. "What the hell Heinreach-"  
He was caught by a foot on his skull. He woke up a second or an hour later. To find his shirt gone.  
Heinreach stood behind him holding something that was, burning white. In his vision and then Heinreach pressed it, into his skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of this confused anyone I was trying to be realistic as possible.


	5. an eventfull breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff but it's important to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the increase of hits but it'd be nice if someone left a comment before the fic ends.

Chapter 5  
Prussia p.o.v

 

He closed his mouth and looked away from the rage filled, purple tinted ruby gaze. That matched the two pairs of, violets perfectly.  
He hadn't meant to mention the brand. But Kal deserved to know what he's up against and, why the dreams happened.  
It was Ivan who started asking questions and, approached him first. "May I see them?"  
"There's no need for you to see them. Heinreach did it so that the marks would stay." "But do you want them to?"  
Ivan kneeled in front of him and slowly reached for, the hand. That Kal likes to hold and waited.  
While Gilbert thought about this "offer"? Ludwig had been furious when he saw the brand. But he still slept with both of them that night.  
Heinreach had been extra gentle and more calm. Since then and hasn't needed any, more proof that Gilbert was loyal to them.  
(Or was he trying to ensure I stay loyal to him?) If Heinreach wanted to control, him then messing with the brand.   
Would only be wasted effort. If Heinreach thought that Russia forced him to-(When the hell did Vanya leave the couch and why is staring, at me like that?)  
For the first time tonight Vanya looked like a child. Confused and unsure of what to do with himself.  
(At least he's not koling or trying to make me be one, with him.) Vanya looked at Ivan and Kal then focused, again on Gilbert.  
"Either take off your shirt or I'll remove it for you." "Vanya-" "Nein I'm not showing them to you."  
(Why did Ivan try to stop him?) "Oh they're that degrading?" Gilbert tensed and tried to hit him but Kal, grabbed his free hand tightly.  
"Ivan will you please explain to Vanya on what he, did wrong?" "But Kalbunny Vanya has a point about the brand. If Gilbunny isn't ashamed of it. Then why doesn't he show us?"  
(Wasn't he on our side a second ago?) "Because they're none of your concern." "Not even Kal's?"  
That stopped him for a moment. But he refused to lose to them. "Unless Kal has the same brand on him then nein. It's not his business either."  
"I don't agree with that Gil." "Neither do we Kalbunny but I don't think you should, be rough with him. Either Vanya so are we staying here, for the night?"  
"Of course we're staying here I'm not driving again, tonight and Gil's tired. So we are going to bed while you, two can go home-"  
"Nyet you two take the bed Ivan take the couch and I'll, find somewhere else. In a little while after I've, informed the General!"  
With that said Vanya pulled out a cellphone and left the room. Leaving them to stare after him.  
"Since when does the General get informed of anything?" "Since Vanya seems to have control of him. Do you want a sheet or just a, blanket and pillow Ivan?"  
"Actually Kalbunny I was wondering-" "Nyet Ivan you can't even sleep on the floor. Now did you want a sheet or not?"  
"I don't need a sheet Kalbunny but what will I do, if I get cold?" "Snuggle up with Vanya of course. Now if you'll excuse us..."  
Kal took Gilbert out of the living room and passed the kitchen. To the bedroom and showed him.  
Where to find everything. Once he finished the small tour Kal locked the door and window.  
"That will do for tonight. Vanya and Ivan can handle themselves." "What about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow is tomorrow Gil let's go to sleep for now. We'll talk again over breakfast then see what happens."  
He thought about the double meaning behind that sentence. Then he accepted that Kal had nothing else to tell him.  
He crawled into bed and watched. Kal turn off the light and join him. He didn't know who reached for who in, the night.  
But when Vanya called them to breakfast. Brandenburg was in Kallingard's arms. Kal didn't mind it and even tried, to joke with him.  
"We should ignore him. Until they bring us the food." "That's a good idea but won't he just break down the door. Or eat without us?"  
"He won't do either of those things." "What will he do then?" "He's trying to be nice. So he'll wait and when he get's impatient. He'll send Ivan."  
"Sounds childish but what happens next?" "If we don't come out for Ivan then he'll, break the door."  
(Somehow that sounds reassuring.) Gil thought about testing to see if Kal was right.  
But the smell of food called him. "Let's go eat while it's hot." Kal pretended to pout but got out of bed.  
"I'm a little taller than you. But my clothes should fit you pretty well." "Danke Kal what kind of clothes do you, have here anyway?"  
"Don't you remember? We were one the last time we, were here." It took him a minute to remember that day, and got up.  
To find a pair of pants that wouldn't. Make the Russia's excited. Kal laughed and tossed him a shirt and said.  
"You're wasting your time. The only thing that won't get you groped is an American flag."  
"Ja it'll just get me beat within an inch of my life and, locked up. Somewhere in Siberia until West finds me again."  
Right away he wished he hadn't said anything. Kal smiled again and got some, clothes for himself.  
"I'll go change in the bathroom." "Kal-" "It's fine Gil but I really think you, should give in and come home. To Russia's house and let us handle the rest ok come down, when you're ready."  
He left the room and ran smack into Ivan. "Good morning Bunnies Vanya sent me to fetch you."  
"Already it's only been two minutes!" "Da Vanya isn't in a good mood so will you please, hurry up Bunnies? He needs some special cuddling!"  
"You heard him Gil." "I'm not cuddling him in anyway so, you're screwed." "Are you sure I'm the only one getting, screwed Gil-Ivan what's the matter your cheeks are red."  
Ivan mumbled something to Kal. Then ran down the hall and disappeared into the kitchen.  
"What did he say Kal?" "He said Vanya doesn't bottom." They stared at each other for a moment then Kal said.   
"Poor baby no wonder he wanted to sleep with us. Last night well hurry up Gil." "Ok I'll be there in a minute."  
Kal closed the door behind him then Gil got dressed. Once he finished he realized that, he was alone.  
For the first time since the spell had been cast he, was alone. (Heinreach never left the house unless I was, going somewhere.)  
"I wonder if I should try to leave." (They'll be looking for me it's just luck. That they didn't see Kal or where, we went.)  
But how far could he go like this? The drugs that Heinreach had given him had, worn off.  
(Why did he make me take them again?) A thump sounded from the other side of the house.  
Making Gil tense up. Until he heard the three of them laughing. Maybe he should listen to Kal and just try to, enjoy himself a little.  
Heinreach had no reason to punish Ludwig for his escape, after all. Especially since it didn't count as running away either.  
(If nothing else I'll just claim. The spell made us do it.) If Gil had realized what he just thought.  
Then he might have changed his mind and tried to leave. But he didn't and the spell was responsible.  
At least it gave him a chance to be honest with himself. Gil looked around one more time.  
Then headed out the door and into the kitchen. "Hey what's so funny in here I, thought breakfast was going to be a war?"  
They were sitting at the table with Kal in Vanya's lap. But it was Ivan who answered him.  
"Oh Gilbunny you missed it. Vanya was being grumpy because nothing happened. Last night so Kalbunny jumped him-"  
"To knock him out he was annoying me-" "Don't interrupt Kalbunny now how to punish you?"  
Silence followed Vanya's words. Until he realized that they were all staring at him. "What?"  
"You called me Kalbunny." "Da that's what we agreed on wasn't it." "Da but you've never called me that before."  
"That's because we decided it last night. Now are we going to eat. Or shall we devour each other?"  
"I want food." Just because he was trying to relax didn't, mean he wanted to become. Kal's partner and help warm the Russian's bed.  
Kal must have sensed his mood and tried to comfort him. By climbing off of Vanya's lap.   
It might have worked. If Vanya hadn't tightened his, arms around Kal's waist. "Nyet little one you eat with me."  
"I thought I'd sit next to you..." "Nyet here is fine for us but perhaps Gilbunny isn't ready. To sit in Ivan's lap yet?"  
The look Vanya sent Gilbert made him uneasy. But strangely enough it reminded him of, Kal's words.   
(He's trying to be nice to me. Not just to ensure my cooperation but for Kal to.) Vanya wants us to be happy so we can be a family.  
It didn't surprise him at all. The Soviet Union was supposed to be a family to. Ivan pulled out a chair and looked at him hopefully.  
Gil shook his head and said. "I won't sit in your lap but I'll sit next to you." Before anyone could say anything or he changed his mind.  
Gil walked over to the table and sat down. Right next to Vanya. The same chair that Kal had wanted to sit in.  
Because it was between Ivan and Vanya. "Is this ok with you Kal?" "What do you mean Gil?"   
"Isn't this where you wanted to sit?" Kal smiles and kissed Vanya's nose. Which made them both smile.  
"You're fine Gil wherever you want to sit is fine. Now what's for breakfast?" Ivan immediately brought over some plates.  
The food was good but he couldn't remember what he ate. Or how much he had to drink. It was one of the strangest and most peaceful meals.  
That he remembered having in his entire life. Ivan didn't seem upset about, having a bunny-free lap.  
Although he would glare at Vanya. Every time that he asked Kal to feed him. Or steal food from Kal's plate or lips.  
Kal put up with it for about five minutes. Then he pushed hard on Vanya's chest, causing the chair to fall.  
With the two of them in it. Kal tried to get away from Vanya. But Vanya locked his arms around him and refused, to move.  
Gil got up to help Kal when Ivan grabbed his hand. "Don't Gilbunny they need to work, this out themselves."  
"Work what out?" But Vanya spoke before Ivan could. "Why did you do that?" Gil couldn't tell if Vanya was mad or not.  
His voice was empty of emotion. "Because your being mean to Ivan now let go of me."  
"I don't want to I want to finish breakfast. So we can leave soon." Gil looked at Ivan to see if he would explain.  
But the Russian just smiled and stroked his hand. While he finished his food. When he did he said.  
"It's alright Kalbunny I'm not upset anymore." He squeezed Gil's hand. Then interlaced their fingers together  
He stared into Gilbert's eyes and said with a small, but pleased smirk. "I'm not upset because Gilbunny is, finally conferrable with me da?"  
"Ja a little bit can I have my hand back now?" "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" "Nein I just want as much freedom as possible."  
It took everything he had to stay still and watch Ivan. He had thought about leaving the room.  
But somehow Ivan made him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ends Prussia's p.o.v.


	6. Prussia's walls start to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the mistakes.

Chapter 6  
Prussia p.o.v

He didn't want to go back to Russia he said it at least a, thousand times. But despite everything he said and did, Gil found himself.  
Being shoved into a car and forcibly held down by Vanya. While Kal drove and Ivan sat next to Kal.  
(At least they didn't handcuff me.) "I'm surprized you didn't bring any, restraints with you."  
Kal said as he drove away from the house. "We did but I'm still trying to be nice." He could feel Vanya's grin as he leaned over to whisper, into his ear.  
"I can wait till we get to the house. Or since you've bonded with Ivan a little..." "Stop the car Kal."  
"Nyet can do Gil." "Seriously stop the car!" Kal didn't stop the car. But he seemed to catch onto Vanya's plan.  
"Ivan make sure he dosen't hurt him please." "Da shall I move to the back seat or take, out my pipe?"  
"Neither it's my turn to be with Gilbunny." Vanya moved back to his side of the car, but he kept his hand on Gil's back.  
So he couldn't sit up properly. "Is this really nessary?" "Da who knows where Germany will show up. Now be quiet before I gag you."  
For once Gilbert did as he was told and kept quiet. But every once in a while he'd, look over his shoulder.  
Only to find Vanya stareing back at him. With an unreadable expression on his face.  
Gilbert looked away each time before Vanya said anything. So he also missed it when Vanya's eyes would, darken and he'd look at Ivan.  
To see if his counterpart had any advice on the situation. If he did Ivan kept it to himself and stared out, of his window.  
Finally they made it to Russia's house and Kal parked, the car. No one moved at first so Kal decided to test, everyone's mood.  
"So Gil let's start with welcome home-" "It's not my home." (I never wanted to come back here. Why didn't Kal listen to me?)  
He heard Vanya open his door then Vanya's grip, tightened on his coat. "Are you going to walk or do I get, to drag you inside?"  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself-" Vanya yanked him out of the car. Before anyone could say anything Vanya, dragged him into the house.  
But Vanya didn't let go of him. Until they reached the second floor. "What the hell are you doing Vanya!-"  
"Shut up and get in this room." Gilbert looked through the doorway and saw a bedroom. "Nein."  
This time Gil was ready for Vanya. When Vanya tried to grab his arm. Gil twisted away from him.   
Then ran for the stairs. (Good the other two are inside now maybe I can hide behind them.)  
"Gilbert get back here!" One thing that always infuriated Gilbert about Russia.  
Even though he's bulky the man can keep up with anyone, over flat terrain. Just like the floor they were running, on right now.  
It was right when he was about to reach the stairs. When Vanya grabbed the back of his neck.  
Then pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arm, around him. To keep him from falling forward and down the stairs.  
Kal and Ivan could see them and started towards them. When Vanya stopped them with a yell.  
"Nyet we're going to settle this now you two had your chance. Now we'll do things my way!"  
Kal tried to say something but Ivan stopped him. "All right Vanya but remember not, to scare him away. Come on Kalbunny let's get some work done."  
"But-" "Go with Ivan now Kallingard." (Shit even I know it's a bad sign when he uses, nation names. I have to find a way out of this.)  
"It's ok Kal he's not going to surprize me." Vanya carried him back and into the bedroom, before anything else was said.  
Gilbert wasn't surprized to find himself thrown onto the bed. Or to hear the door being locked.  
He was surprized when Vanya just stared at him though. "Well isn't this the part where you put me in my place Vanya?"  
"Nyet little one I don't want to hurt you." (Of all the things to say.) Gilbert's confusion must've shown on, his face.  
Because Vanya clenched his fists and stared at the ground. Before continueing in a strained voice.  
"Why...Why do you trust them more than me. What did they do to make you relax, with them. Enouph to let them touch you so causely?"  
(That's his problem you'd think he'd be worried about, something else.) Gilbert chose a different way to voice his thought.  
"I let them touch me because they scare me less, than you do. Kal understands how I think. So he knows when to back off."  
Vanya relaxed slightly and stepped closer to him. "What about Ivan you let him hold, your hand."  
"I also sat next to you." "Da and I'm glad you did but-" Vanya continued to stare at him clearly unsure of his, next move.  
Gil stared back for a moment. Then he stepped forward and reached for, Vanya's hands.  
Vanya's eyes never left his face. As Gilbert took Vanya's hands in his own. When Vanya kept his hands cleanched Gil, tried to stroke them.  
While he risked meeting Vanya's eyes. Seeing no sign of hostillity in them. He tried to put his feelings, into words for the first time.  
"Ivan scares me a lot less than you do. He backs off almost as fast as Kal." Vanya nodded and relaxed his fingers.  
Gil smiled and said. "I know that you're trying. But the three of you need to, understand something."  
Gil looked down at their hands again and tentavily, entwined their fingers. Vanya squeezed their fingers, together and raised Gil's hands to his lips.  
But instead of kissing them he held them there and waited. For Gil to finish. He didn't have to wait very long.  
"When the spell took effect I thought that I could have, both of you. Russia and Germany without hurting, anyone but now..."  
(Just say it you coward before something happens.) "I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a long time, but I can't be with you!"  
He didn't wait for Vanya to respond to his outburst. He freed his hands with a quick yank.  
Then turned around and walked over to the window. (There it's said and I don't regret it.)  
Vanya stared at him and softly asked. "Why?" "Because I can't be loyal to you and, him at the same time. Even if the spell is permanent."  
(What if it is? What if it isn't? What the fuck am I doing here with him?) Vanya broke his concentration with, a simple statement.  
"It dosen't matter if it's permanent or not. You just admitted that you're in love, with Russia."  
Vanya walked over to him and turned him around. Once they were facing each other, Vanya gently cupped Gilbert's face.  
So he couldn't get away. "All of you is in love with all of me." "That dosen't-" After all this time Gilbert should've known.  
That Vanya was going to kiss him and he should've, pushed him away. But Vanya's kiss was so gentle that Gil, lost himself in it.  
He wrapped his arms around Vanya. Just so he wouldn't pull away to soon. He didn't know how long they stayed like that.  
But Gil knew without looking. That Vanya had a smug grin now. "Typical commie you never listen to me."  
"Not true I always listen to my comrades. I just choose to do things my way because, it's best."  
Gilbert looked at him in the eyes and pushed on his shoulders. To make him move away and he did.  
After quickly kissing his forehead and cheeks. "This isn't going anywhere Vanya, I'm not staying."  
(I can't belive I just did that. Now the basterd won't let me leave the room.) Or at least that's what he thought, but when he went to leave the room.  
Vanya stepped aside and followed him downstairs to, look for the others. He thought about pushing his, luck a bit more.  
But chose to stay on Vanya's good side a little longer. (I don't need to leave right away-)  
It wasn't Vanya that prevented him from finishing, his thought. It was a phone ringing somewhere.  
Just beyond the kitchen. "Sounds like they're in the living room shall we join them?"  
Vanya was still smirking. As he followed Gil into the living room. Ivan was on the phone while Kal set a plate, of sandwhiches on the table.  
He smiled when he didn't see any bruises on them. "Thank you very much I'll take care of it."  
"Take care of what Ivan?" Vanya stayed near the entrance way. While Gil took a sandwhich.  
"The general spotted Germany in Kallingard." (Just focous on the food you knew, this would happen.)  
He just thought he'd have more time. "Kalbunny why didn't you say something?" "Because he just showed up there right Ivan?"  
"Da that's what the general said-" "Which one is it?" (Damn sandwhich didn't last long.)  
He looked up at them and repeated himself. "Which one is it?" "He couldn't tell. But it's defeanitaly a Gemany so, what should we do?"  
No one said anything so Gil took another sandwhich. "Can I have that?" "Nein Vanya get off your fat ass and take one yourself."  
Immedaitly Vanya pouted but he got up anyway. "That's mean is this your way. Of trying to ruin all of our progress if, so I won't let you."  
By the time he was finished speaking Vanya was in front of Gil. "Germany's actions are no excuse for you to be cruel Gilbunny."  
(Cruel? How am I being cruel when I'm just telling, the truth!) Gil opened his mouth.  
But Vanya surprized everyone by stealing his sandwhich. "This will be part of your punishment da. No more food for a while."  
With that said Vanya ate it. Then took the plate away. So Gil couldn't grab anymore. Vanya sat down next to Ivan and kept eating.  
Kal just shook his head and asked. "So did you get everything straightened out?" "Nyet but we made progress so whatever you do. Don't let him be quiet for to long. Or else he'll try to ruin everything, we've done."  
Gil didn't know what pissed him off more. The fact that no one argued with Vanya. Or that they agreed with Vanya.  
"Since Germany is in my area shouldn't I go deal with him? I did a good job of it last time."  
Gil stared at Kal in shock. "Are you crazy the only reason you "did so well" was because-"  
"Right they were asleep. On both sides of a drugged, Prussiya do you know why Gil?"  
(Seriesouly whose side are you on Kal! Both Russia's have that freaky purple aura out now!)  
Kal completely ignored the kolling and continued."It means that they got cocky and, never thought that you'd run away."  
"I didn't-" "You left with me willingly and don't try to, use the gun either!" (Shit this is to much!)  
Gilbert didn't know what to do. Kallingard was right and he didn't know what he should, do anymore.  
Even though he'd been drugged and used by both of them. He at least had to defend Ludwig right?  
But when he looked into Kallingard's eyes. He saw that it wouldn't be enouph. It didn't matter that Ludwig was, more gentle.  
Or that he'd get angry at Heinreach for hurting him. He still slept with both of them. Every night Ludwig let Heinreach sleep beside Gilbert.  
As though it was the most natural thing to do. (But is that how it always has to be?) Gilbert looked at the still kolling Russia's and back to, Kallingard again.  
"But you hid from them how are you any better Kal?" This put an end to the kolling as, they waited for Kal's answear.  
Which came quick and surprizing. "I'm not better but I'm more honest with myself."  
Gil wanted to ask more questions but Kal cut him off, and walked towards him. "I think Vanya's right about you, but he's also wrong."  
Kal stared into Gil's eyes before he held out his hand, and asked. "Want me to prove it to you?"  
Gil took Kal's hand and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the next chapter will have my first full out sex scene yay! But depending on reviews it may also be the final chapter. If you want I'll also put in a fight scene with Germany. But only if people request by the time I post the next chapter. So please let me know what you think.


	7. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter folks hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my first sex scene and Prussia is safe now.

Chapter 7  
Third person p.o.v.

 

Kal smiled and led Gil back up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. "Shall we use our old room or Russia's for this?"  
Gil thought about it but then decided it didn't matter. "How long do you think they'll leave us alone?"  
Kal grinned and chose Russia's room. "Don't worry they won't interfere." The large room was exactly as Gil, remembered it.   
Dark red and the smell of sex everywhere. The only thing he didn't see were the, restraints that Russia liked to use.  
Kal squeezed his hand and led him to the bed. "It's going to be all right Gil I, promise to make it right this time."  
"What do you mean?" (Was there a bug in the room that, Vanya brought me to?) "Why don't you lie down Gil I'll, take care of you."  
"That's the second time you said that Kal. What makes you think your topping?" "I don't care who tops since we'll, both be bottoming soon enough."  
Kal leaned into Gil. Until they were pressed lightly, together and said. "But it's just us two for now so let's, enjoy ourselves ok?"  
Gil didn't know who kissed who first. But just like when he kissed Vanya. He didn't want it to end and so he used, his tounge.  
To deepen it and Kal immediately accepted it and, fought for dominance. The kiss ended when Kal felt his legs, hit the bed.  
Then he fell backwards with his arms wrapped tightly, around Gil. Forcing him to fall on top of him with a, short laugh.  
"A little eager Kallingard?" "It's been a while for me. You know that but Prussiya. I've never had a more awesome partner."  
"Heh of course you haven't." They each wore a smirk. That seemed to mirror the other's perfectly.  
Despite the minor differences between them. It didn't take long for their, personality's to reassert themselves.  
Gilbert started to remove Kal's shirt and to press, bites and kisses. To every bit of skin that he could find.  
Kallingard moaned in appreciation then started, tugging on Gil's pants. "Come on hurry up."  
With a final lick on Kal's nipple Gil sat up and said. "I love the way your voice, sounds right now. But I'm starting to feel neglected here."  
Kal could see what Gil meant right away and said. "Then get undressed for me." "You want a show?"  
"Only if you don't mind how I repay you." Gilbert hummed a little and reached for his, own shirt.  
He kept watching Kal's face as he undressed. Once he was completely bare he asked. "What's my payment Kal?"  
Kal just patted the pillows with a grin. "I believe I asked you to lie down da Gil?" "How do you want me?"  
(As if I don't already know.) "On your back if you please thank you." "Aren't you going to strip to?"  
"Not just yet first I want to repay you." Gil layed down as requested and gasped. As Kal mimicked Gil's earlier, treatment to his chest.  
Then once he reached his navel he slipped his tounge over, into, and around it. Until he felt Gilbert's thighs twitch and something poke his chest.  
"Kal please..." "I love your voice like that Gil. But I'm going to love this even more!"  
Kallingard took Gilbet's cock in hand and squeezed it. "Mein Gott Kal don't do that!" "I'm sorry is this better?"  
Kal began to lick and kiss Gil's member and thighs. Alternating his pace and pressure.  
Until Gil was a hard withering mess and could only, moan his name. It made Kal feel quite hard as well but, it still wasn't enough.  
"How many times can you go without passing out Gil?" "A lot more than you can Kal I, have a lot more practice."  
This irritated Kal and he showed it. By sitting up and away from Gil. "Did you change your mind or did you forget. The last partners who shared my bed?"  
"Neither I just want this to be for us." Gilbert didn't say anything as Kal stared, him down.  
He knew what Kallingard wanted. He wanted the same thing. One moment with himself to cherish for the rest of, his life.  
Regardless of what happens in the future. "I'm sorry Kal let me make it up to you." He sat up and opened his arms.  
Hoping that Kal would come to him. Kal didn't move at first but once he did he took, Gil by surprise.  
By crawling into Gil's arms and then flipping them over. So once again Gilbert straddled his hips and, clearly felt.  
Kal's excitement gently rubbing against him. "How will you make it up to me Gil?" "By giving you what we want are, you ready Kallingard?"  
His response came with a harder grind. Against his hips making them groan. Gil reached for the dresser drawer and, pulled out a bottle of oil.  
"I'm glad we got him so much sunflower oil. Spread your legs for me." "Da that was one hell of a birthday party."  
Kal said as he did as he was told. Gil smiled and poured some oil onto his hand. "Hurry Gil!"  
"Ja!" Gil rubbed the oil onto his length and fingers.   
Then began to stretch Kal with a quick pace.   
He'd just barely begun to scissor his, fingers when Kal lost all patience. "Now!" "All right."   
Gil removed his fingers and slid, his cock inside with one thrust. (Shit was I always this tight?)   
Gil stayed still for a couple of minutes. Then seeing Kal had relaxed enough to, start getting impatient again.  
"Don't blame me if you can't run away later Kal." "I don't need to run away. I just need you to fuck me senseless!"  
"All right then." (I didn't think that Kal would bottom, for me. We're not going to last long.)  
That was the last clear thought in his head. As he began to thrust and soon the, slapping of skin and moans.  
Had become loud enough that they didn't hear the door open. Or immediately notice when the bed dipped and two, more bodies.  
Joined them and enjoyed the show until Ivan noticed that Kallingard. Was close to cumming and reached between, the bunnies and grabbed his cock.  
Kal gasped in recognition of that hand and looked at Gilbert. "Please don't stop-" "Don't worry about me."  
Gil had his own problem in the form of Vanya using Gil's movements. To rub his bare cock against his ass with, shallow thrusts.  
"When?" "Right after you left we were going to wait, until you finished. But the sight of you fucking each, other was to arousing."  
Gil turned his head to look at Vanya and said. "Then why don't you return the favor. As long as Ivan doesn't mind?"  
Both Russia's shook their heads and Ivan kissed Kal's, lips and said. "This is what you get for making us wait."  
(So it's a punishment but why haven't they-) All of a sudden Vanya's hands became, vice like.  
On his hips and forced him to move faster. Kal screamed and Gil saw Ivan's hand, squeezing his cock.  
Preventing his climax and smearing his precum. (Why are they?) Once again Vanya changed his grip and pulled, Gil completely off of Kal.  
"Well how's he look Ivan is he ready for this?" "Oh da he looks just like Kalbunny it's, so cute!"  
"We're not cute and you two are cheating." Once again Kallingard surprised Gilbert. (If it were me I wouldn't be able to think straight. Never mind yelling about cheating...)  
"You are cute and awesome is that better?" Gilbert was to far gone to care anymore. "If you're not going to let us finish. Will you at least shut up."  
(There that was straight to the point. I wonder how long Kal can hold out?) A look told him that he wasn't going down alone.  
Kal was clearly not enjoying Ivan's grip and was, glaring at Vanya. Who just chuckled and said.  
"Who said you weren't going to finish?" Ivan pulled Kal into another kiss and let go, of his dick.  
Gil and Vanya watched them for a minute. Then Vanya asked for the bottle. He gave it to him then began rubbing Ivan's, thigh much to the delight.  
Of both Russia's as they responded exactly the way he, thought they would. Ivan moaned and turned to kiss him, and Vanya shoved a finger.  
Into his entrance which made Gil gasp in pain and, allow Ivan. To slip his tounge inside his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
Kal stared at the three of them and slid himself up. So he was supported on his elbows.  
Vanya stared at Kal curiously. As he stuck another finger into Gil and began to, scissor him.  
Kal stared back at Vanya and moved. To a sitting position. Since Gil and Ivan were still making out.  
He thought it'd be best to see if Vanya. Still wanted to continue the plan. Ivan felt it when Gil started to lose, himself in the stimulation.  
He broke the kiss reluctantly. When Vanya slid in his third finger. Ivan reached out to pull Kal in, closer to them and make it easier.  
For Kal to alternate between kissing Gil and Ivan. "Your making me jealous if I didn't have Gilbunny's plump, bottom to play with. I'd be pulling out my pipe."  
Kal smirked and kissed up and down Ivan's body. Vanya kolled and bit Gil's shoulder, then removed his fingers.  
"I'm ready whenever you are Ivan." "Da Vanya Kalbunny is just teasing me." Kal bit Ivan's thigh at that then, faced Gilbert and whispered.  
"Still the most awesome." "Ja I know-" Kal kissed him then moved lower. Until his face was level with Gil's cock.   
Then Kal lifted his butt and shook it at Ivan. "Come and get me hund leibling." "Since when do you speak German in my house Kallingard?"  
"Since I rebounded with my other half Vanya. Now if you don't mind..." He swirled his tounge around Gil's member, before he began to deep throat him.  
Gil moaned and watched Ivan slip his cock inside, Kallingard's body. Vanya quickly slipped into Gil's, body and a strange rhythm was set.  
Where the Russia's pushed and pulled their bunnies. So Kal never left Gil's cock, untended and after a few minutes.  
One of Ivan's hands was pumping Kal's cock. In time with his thrusts. Sadly it didn't last much longer when, Kal reached his climax.  
His scream helped push Gil over the edge. It was impossible to tell. Which Russia came first since they, moaned at the same time.   
Gil shuddered and Kal lazily. Cleaned him with his tounge. Vanya groaned and pulled out and helped Gil get, comfterable on his side.  
Once Kal finished with him Ivan pulled out and turned, Kal onto his back. Then he cleaned Kal with his tounge, and mumbled something.  
"What did you say Ivan?" (For someone used to topping. Vanya sounds like he's about to pass out. From one round with us.)  
The thought made Gil happy and Ivan's response was the, last thing. He focused on before falling asleep.  
"I never want this to end!" Kal chuckled and kissed Gil's forehead. "I love you and I know you feel the same for us."  
"Da but will he stay?" Ivan moved up Kal's body and, cuddled him while Vanya. Pulled up the blanket and smelled Gil's hair.  
"He'll stay Ivan he loves us." "But he loves Germany to Vanya how can we expect him, to choose us? When he'll always feel guilty about his brother?"  
Kal took one of Ivan's hands and kissed it before saying. "Let's just take this one day at a time. We can't force him to choose right away."  
"He's right Ivan that wouldn't be fair and if, Germany comes knocking..." A silent kol was shared as they, joined Gil in a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about this or future fics please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any feedback is great. I will work on the explicit scenes so please be patient. Thanks for reading and long live Russ/Pruss!


End file.
